


Nalu One-shots

by naluislife



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, god I love this couple, just a collection of nalu fics, really it is just wonderful fluffy nalu, some include torture, some may be au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naluislife/pseuds/naluislife
Summary: A collection of one shots made by me and requested by friends : )





	1. Fairy Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> all rights to Hiro Mashima etc

Fairy Messenger requested by @animegeek73 (a tumblr friend : ) )

This was it. Finally after months of planning and encouragement from friends, Natsu was going to confess his love for Lucy. It was positively nerve-racking, seeing her sitting at Fairy Tail's bar nonchalantly on her phone. Even in this laid back state Lucy was gorgeous. No, she was more then that, she was beautiful. He looks to Erza who winks at him, that was the signal he had to go for it. So, taking a deep breath, the fire mage put one foot in front of the other and made his way to Lucy. God she was precious, a absolute gem in every way. Right as he's about to speak Lucy blushes and giggles at a new message on her phone. He stills, he'd never seen this reaction from her before. Lucy glances up at him and smiles still blushing and slightly flustered.

"Oh hey Natsu, did you find a job for us?"

He couldn't speak, years spent befriending the Fairy Tail girls help him accurately judge their reactions, and Lucy seemed to be in love. No, please no, I wanted so badly to-

"You okay?" She asks curiously.

Who was it? Who could she be so infatuated with? Something burns inside Natsu's heart, consuming him whole. This new emotion, jealousy, was devouring him. How dare that message make Lucy feel that way. Natsu was the one who saved her, who was there for her, who knew every single detail of Miss Lucy Heartfilia. Who was this man to steal her away from him?

I wanted so badly to just love you.

"It's nothing! I just thought we'd pick a job together."

His voice cracked, how could she love someone else? Was he not enough? A ping sounds from her phone and Lucy ignores Natsu to see the message. She smiles shyly and puts the phone in her pocket confirming that it was definitely from the same guy. I need to get that phone.

"Alright, maybe there's a library we could go to? I haven't been to Magnolia's in forever."

"Let's look at the board then!"

Eavesdropping on the whole conversation Erza frowns and Levy sighs in disappointment, it didn't look like Natsu would ever confess. He was determined, however, to position himself close to Lucy. As she was distracted by the job requests Natsu eyes her phone. If he could just snatch it then he would know this mystery man. But, just as he's reaching over Lucy swats his hand away.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah-uh-nothing! So-um-what about t-this one?"

Blindly tearing a request off the board he shoves it in her face blushing madly. She caught him! What if Lucy thinks he's a creep?

"The swamp? I don't know Natsu that might ruin my phone and I need the wifi."

"Oh okay." He laughs nervously,"Never mind then."

"I know what you two need!", Levy's quick intervention catches the pair by surprise and she pulls a request off the board. "It's a fancy restaurant here in Magnolia," Levy says with a wink, "they want two famous fairy tail members to come so they can gain interest."

"That could be fun." Lucy says as she eyes the request. "Is it a suit and tie kind of place? Or just casual?"

"Well it is a fancy restaurant, so of course you'd have to wear a dress." Levy's emphasis on the word catches Natsu's attention. Lucy Heartfilia in a dress, that's something he'd pay to see.

"Let's do it!"

"You sure Natsu?"

"Come on Luce it'll be fun!"

"Okay then." She smiled, "Let's do it!"

\----  
It was the night of the date and Natsu was standing outside the restaurant with Erza and Levy. He gulped when he finally spotted Lucy in the place, her beautiful pink satin dress complemented her body and her golden hair was up in a braided bun. Natsu looked at his suit and tie, was it dirty? Did he put it on right? Why was this tie choking him, were they supposed to do that?

"Alright," Erza starts, "Natsu, I want you to walk right up to her and say Lucy I love you."

"You can do this!" Levy chimes in, "Erza and I will get a table and watch okay?"

"I'm all fired up!" He says despite his nerves. Maybe his breathe stank, what if his hair was a mess, how many mints has he eaten before this? Maybe he should comb his hair one more time to be sure.

"Go already!" The scarlet mage urges him forward and Natsu finally gets it in him to walk up to Lucy's table.

To his dismay, she's on her phone. When Lucy finally looks up at him that gleam in her eyes gives her away. She was pleased but probably because of that low down good for nothing man messaging her who could never love her as well as Natsu could.

"You seem to be on your phone a lot."

"Oh, well I'm just busy is all. Natsu you look amazing tonight! I don't think I've seen you in a suit before."

It was official, Natsu was going to wear a suit every day now. But that didn't calm the jealousy that burned inside of him. Especially since Lucy keeps eagerly looking back at her phone.

"Who are you talking to Luce?"

"No one special."

"Really? Because I think your in love with someone."

She went as red as a rose. "Y-you knew?"

"You think I couldn't noticed? The smiles, the blushing, the weak attempt to hide your phone. Who's the guy Lucy?"

"It's none of your business and I'm not in love with him anyway."

Just then her phone pinged and Natsu glared her down. "Go ahead," he challenges, "pick up your phone."

"Fine," she huffs," I think I will."

Just as she pulls her phone out of her purse Natsu snatches it from her grasp and swipes the message to open her phone. "A-ha! Let's see who the lucky man is!"

Just wait 'till I get my hands on you you bastard.

Natsu looks confused and Lucy continues to desperately beg for her phone back. It was a game, something called Mystic Messenger? It looked like one of the anime characters was flirting with Lucy. The young man looked at the phone then back at her, then back at the phone. Was this what he thought it was? Four fictional guys were flirting with his Lucy.

"Is is this a dating app?"

"Natsu please just give it back."

"Who's 707?"

A feeling of humiliation creeps up inside of him. He was jealous about a game? This whole time he thought it was a real person but no it was just this 707 character. Lucy uses his confusion to her advantage and snatches the phone back.

"I told you it was nothing!"

Natsu laughs nervously, looks like he just bombed this date.

"Wait," realization begins to dawn on Lucy, "Natsu were you jealous?"

"I don't know what would give you that idea."

"You were!" She says incredulously, "but why I mean it's just a game."

"It's not just a game!" Natsu raises his voice slightly but then quiets down. "Why would you flirt with fake characters? Why would you give someone who doesn't even exist your full attention!?"

"Calm down-"

"I'm in love with you Lucy!" Natsu blurts out without thinking, "I want to wake up with you every morning, I want to make you coffee, I just want to love you! And here you are falling in love with some 707 who doesn't even exist."

"Natsu..."

"What makes him so much better then me-"

"Nothing! Listen to me, you said I was in love and I got flustered because I thought you knew that it was you."

"....what?"

"I always thought you were in love with Lisanna so I never said anything. It-its just that I've never fallen in love before. And I spent this past year trying to sort out how I felt."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Standing up from his seat and giving her that famous 100 watt smile of his he can't help but say

"Lucy will you go out with me?"


	2. Surprise

Surprise requested by highy-opinionated-nerd who is so amazing!!!!

“Ash Breathe!”

“Pervert!”

“Pointy eyes!”

Both Grey and Natsu strike at the same time, their fists colliding with each other. Grey grins at the panting dragon slayer causing Natsu to frown.

“What do you know? You might actually be getting stronger.”

“Ha, I was always stronger then you ice princess. I only let you win!”

“Take that back!”

Meanwhile Lucy sits at the bar watching Natsu’s argument unfold. Mirajane just sighs and gives Lucy that lemonade she had asked for.  
“What a way to start the morning.”

“Well,” Lucy smiles as she takes her drink, “Natsu’s been training for a long time now and he’s eager to show off.”

This sparks Mira’s curiosity and just as Natsu pummels Grey into a table she turns to Lucy an asks “What is he training for?”

Lucy didn’t reply and simply drank her lemonade in quiet contemplation. Both Natsu and Lucy were looking for a bigger apartment, maybe even a house if they were lucky. Grey scoffed at the sound of that, overhearing everything.

“You? Training?”

Natsu only grins, his fists bursting into flames as the ice mags gets up. “Bitch I might be.”

“Ha! Like I’d let you beat me! Face it Natsu, I’m always going to win. In fact, I’m dating Juvia and I bet you haven’t even been kissed virgin boy.”

“Oh please! Lucy and I have been together since her dad wrecked our guild! Isn’t that right Luce?”

All eyes were on the blonde who shrank a little in her seat. Mirajane looked ecstatic and Levy was on the edge of her seat, Erza watched quietly and Grey focused on Lucy’s expression. She was shy when it came to love and silently cursed Natsu for bringing it up.

“Well, I-um. I mean…”

“Lucy are you in love with Natsu?” Levy questioned.

Lucy nods a yes and Mirajane shrieks with joy, “The ship has sailed!”

Natsu smiles with pride, he’d been trying to get her to come out with their relationship but vulnerability scared Lucy more than anything. “That’s right,” he says crossing his arms, “Lucy and I have been together for three months now.”

“Details!” Levy exclaims gleefully, moving to sit next to Lucy.

“Why did we not know about this?” Erza questions and eyes Natsu skeptically.

“Yeah flame brain, details.”

“Well I wanted to tell everyone but Lucy is really shy about this sort of thing.”

“Natsu!”, Lucy whines, “You promised you wouldn’t tell!”

“Sorry love,” Natsu comes over and gives her a kiss full on the lips, “Guess I got excited.”  
The whole guild cheers and Lucy blushes something fierce. Grey just crosses his arms and smirks at the two of them.

“It’s about damn time.”


	3. Mission Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @aluna-hime  
> Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this story! Please check out that tumblblog! Aluna Hime a really cool person : ) It is a Nalu Youtube -ish au  
> All rights go to Hiro Mashima

Lucy groans at the site of her YouTube page. She hadn’t updated or posted anything in months and the commenters were demanding a new video. Rubbing her temples, the blonde thinks long and hard for some miraculous idea. Natsu, her roommate and YouTube friend, notices her frustration and closes her laptop. This would normally worsen Lucy’s mood but she had become accustomed Natsu’s behavior and didn’t complain.

Natsu was a friend of a friend who was searching for a potential roommate as to cut his rent down. So Lucy, thinking Natsu was a female name, signed up. She only found out that Natsu was a guy at the day she moved in.

Natsu was very much touch and words of affirmation. He sat next to her, rubbed her back when she cried, hugged Lucy a lot, and just had to hold her hand when they walked   
together. Like now for instance, Natsu was rubbing her back and trying to cheer her up.

“Still stuck?”

“Yeah.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“No.”

The rubbing stops and Lucy can tell he’s thinking. Suddenly Natsu snaps his fingers and gets her out of her chair.

“Let’s do a video together!”

“Wha-really?”

He beams at her, nodding his head excitedly as he leads Lucy to his room.

“I’m playing a new game called Fairy Tail and I want you to play with me!”

“Fairy…Tail?”

“Yeah!”, Natsu has her sit next to him as he flips open his laptop and logs into his account. “Salamander and Starling Embark on a new Adventure!” Natsu announces as he types in the title. “The fans will eat it up!”

“But I’ve never done a video game, I usually explore and record the places I go.”

“Aw come on Luce, give it a try! Look, here’s the character design. I’ll go first…..uh huh….okay that looks cool….and….done!”

“You look like a demon!”

“What? No way, I’m totally a dragon.”

Out of all the designs Natsu could choose from he opted to give his character horns, a scaly tail, dragon wings, and fire magic. The character looked more demonic then draconic but Natsu was to excited to notice. The guy hurriedly opens a new tab and sets up the game, giving Lucy the laptop when he’s finished.

“You’re turn!”

“Hey Natsu…shouldn’t we be recording all of this though?”

“Nah,” her friend shrugs, “I wanna check it out first. Now come on Luce let’s see your character.”

Thinking long and hard Lucy eventually gives her character star magic and a cute blue outfit with knee high boots. Satisfied she turns to Natsu only to notice his frown.

“What?”

“It’s missing something, here give me the laptop.”

“Sure.”

With a devilish grin Natsu goes to the settings and immediately maximizes Fairy Tail Lucy’s boob size. Lucy freaks and strikes her roommate, hastily remedying her character.

“Pervert!”

“You know it’s true.” Natsu wiggles his eyebrows only to get struck on the back of his head. “Ouch! Jeez Luce I was only making fun.”

“Alright,” she cuts him off, “So now that we have our characters, what happens next?”

“Well…I don’t know actually.”

They spent the remainder of the evening exploring the game with Lucy poking Natsu’s pride and Natsu taking a jab at her wit. It was a grand time full of playful banter, arguments, and laughter. She would never know it, but he planned this ahead of time. He always gave himself the mission of cheering her up.

Natsu smiled when Lucy lit up, getting really into the game. Her excitement coming off in waves.

Mission complete


	4. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nalu Requested by @imalwayscrying   
> I hope you like it! Sorry for making you wait so long! and thank you for being so patient with me ^^  
> (All rights to Hiro Mashima)

Beautiful dresses, classical music, and vibrant masks filled the atmosphere as Natsu maneuvered through the ballroom. He was in a red suit with gold trimming and black dress pants. To fit in, he wore a dragonic like mask covering only his eyes. Tonight would mark him as a criminal, as less then human. But Natsu had already sacrificed his humanity for gold, so what was a little more? There was a small ping of guilt when he closed in, witnessing the target in all her beauty.

A girl in a pink ball gown, her blonde hair in a braid, and a pink mask of petals adorned her face.

Lucy Heartfilia, the heist of a lifetime.

Sabertooth was paying big money for her death, the crown Lucy wore would be his reward and Natsu would take his share of the spoils. He was a Jack of all trades, for the right price Natsu would be whatever you wanted him to be: a spy, a thief, a murderer. A life of poverty, crime, and abandonment paved the way for him to become who he is now: END. The end of a life, the end of wealth, the end of…everything. A wretch with a black heart and lack of identity who succumbed to darkness and avoided the light. It was an addiction, a way of survival, Natsu was nothing more then a lost boy living in dark alleys and fear. But END was strong, he was noticed, people who met END would quiver in fear.

Natsu frowns when Lucy looks up at him and smiles. He had spent three long months planning both her murder and her wealth and yet in those three months Lucy never revealed her true self. She played the innocent girl and yet he could see that she was far more intelligent then most. Lucy got under his skin, the way she talked to him and joyfully greeted him at her door. The invitation to this masquerade, sharing her hopes and dreams with him then asking about his.

She was meant to hate him, everyone hates him. A monster, a wretch, a nobody. But instead of shying away Lucy comes up to him and takes his hand inviting him to dance.

“Natsu! You actually came!” , she laughs at his sudden discomfort while ushering him into the dance floor. “Don’t worry silly just remember what we practiced!”

That’s right, Natsu had to get close to his victim, so he played the friend and Lucy bought it. Calmly smiling back Natsu skillfully dances the waltz with her, becoming aware of her joy.

“So a dragon huh?”

“What? You don’t like it?”

The dance has slowed down by now and so has that gleam in her eyes. They were beautiful eyes he noticed, brown with golden flakes. His hidden knife brushes against his thigh as if to remind him what he came for.

“Everyone here is so interesting you know?”

He frowns as she closes in, the spin went with the dance but those eyes…

“All of these masks and yet here you are. Natsu Dragneel.” Lucy’s hand lands his knife and he stills. “Keep dancing friend, lest the guards will suspect.”

And so he did, his full attention on her now. “I’m an idiot aren’t I?” The blonde chuckles, “I thought you would remember, I thought I could befriend you all over again. But that won’t work will it END?”

The way she says his title so smoothly bothers him.

“I dot know what you’re talking about.” The killer states.

“Oh but you do, you’ve been planning to kill me for the past three months now.”

He sucks in a breath, how did she find out!? He needed to end this, forget the crown he’ll just take her life and leave. But before Natsu has any time to react she reaches up and gently removes his mask.

“Igneel’s looking for you Natsu. Do you remember him? Do you remember your father?”

“I have no father.” He angrily spouts before tearing the mask out of her hands and covering his face once again. What did she know? Lucy was just some airhead princess who didn’t know a thing about reality. Natsu never had a father, he never had friends. He was just some boy found dying on the streets.

Forget it, he’ll kill her tomorrow.

Lucy grabs his arm and pulls him away from the dancing. The young man couldn’t understand why he was letting her take him but it felt wrong to object. Lucy leads him to a table and wipes food off of a silver tray, propping it up to use as a mirror.

“Just what are you doing?”

“You’ll kill me anyway right? Think of this as my last wish.” With all the confidence the girl could muster she commands him to take off his jacket. Eyeing her with suspicion he hesitates before complying to her final wish. He didn’t like his jacket anyway.

Lucy points to his reflection in the silver plate,“What is that Natsu? What is on your right shoulder?”

“Nothing, just scars.” He wasn’t lying either, Natsu’s shoulder was that way ever since he woke in the streets.

Her eyes widen in shock, apparently this wasn’t supposed to happen.

“But your mark?”

“My mark? What?”

“Natsu your mark was right there!” As if for emphasis she places her hand on his shoulder, the Fairy Tail mark showing on the back of her hand.

He stares at his reflection quizzically, a fragment of a memory resurfacing. It was of him being pulled down as someone with a knife carved into his shoulder. That memory haunted Natsu the most, it was the one thing he wished he could forget. And now this girl is bringing it back.

—-flashback---

Two men pin him down into the dirt, a third whistles in delight.

“What a catch, Natsu Dragneel, the best of Fairy Tail.”

Struggling as best he could, Natsu tries to look at his attacker before one of the two grabs his head and slams it against the ground making his vision blur. He was in bad shape, a trip home had turned into a disaster when he was suddenly ambushed. The three had the element of surprise and made short work of him shooting him twice and beating him before he could stand. Now with a mouthful of dirt and darkened vision he can just make out someone kneeling next to him, a knife glinting in his hands.

“Don’t worry Natsu, I promise this won’t hurt.” The attacker smiles just as his knife sinks into Natsu’s shoulder.

—-END---

“Just who the hell do you think you are?” Natsu growls as he forcefully shoves her away. Lucy falls against the table with a yelp, dishes clattering on the ground. The sudden noise catching the attention of the guards, but Natsu is to focused on Lucy to notice.

“N-Natsu please don’t-”

“Who are you to tell me what I am!?” He angrily yells at her, “Who are you to dig up my past!?”

The guards have started to close in now and with a quick turn Natsu grabs a lot candle from the tables and rams it against a guard setting him on fire. The man screams in agony as flames consume him, it wasn’t Natsu’s fault the man had flammable clothing. Lucy looks up in fear as her friend grins at her before dropping the candle, fire beginning to spread on the floor.

“You are nothing.” He tells her before making his exit.

Just outside the castle Natsu runs into Sting, the same man who hired him to kill Lucy.

“No murder tonight END?”

“I’ll kill her tomorrow.”

Sting frowns at this, looking disappointed in Natsu. “Just for that I’ll take half of what I would have payed you.”

Natsu only shrugs and continues to leave the castle grounds, Sting following by his side. There’s a moment of silence as the two reach the gates and Natsu can’t help but wonder if Lucy was able to put out that fire. He couldn’t hear any screams so she must have put it out somehow? The young man shakes his head, why was even concerned about her to begin with?

As if to safe him from his thoughts a beautiful woman walks past the two men, her breasts hardly covered in the dress she was wearing. Sting whistles in delight as she saunters to the castle, focusing on the woman’s assets.

“What a catch.”


	5. I don't even know your name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @lenaa-chwann Aw man this only took forever to post, thank you for sticking with me! You guys should check this gal out, she has a really fun blog!
> 
> The fanfic was inspired by the song I don’t even know your name
> 
> As I was listening to it I couldn’t help but wonder what would get Natsu to reach that point of having a crush? Like what situation would he go through when it hits him that he likes this girl he’s never met?  
> I hope you like it! (All rights to Hiro Mashima)
> 
> (Just a FYI but I cannot forgive Zeref for what he’s done to Natsu and the guild. Saying he’s depressed is no excuse for the pain he put them through)

“You fucking idiot!” Zeref’s fist collides against Natsu’s face sending him careening against the wall.

“Who the hell do you think you are!?”

Anger flared up in the young man who immediately gets back up. “I’m Natsu Dragneel!”  
Their relationship was anything but friendly, brothers they may be but Zeref always beat his younger sibling. Both were orphaned at a young age and although Zeref tried to tough it out he broke and violence ensued. Natsu, who was only 10 at that time, learned to grow up fast.

Foster homes after foster homes, the two were constantly shifted around. The fear that Zeref would lose Natsu because of his destructive behavior made Zeref all the more aggressive.

He had to discipline him. If Zeref didn’t beat some sense into Natsu, they would be separated.

“Shut up!” Zeref shouts, “You are not Dragneel anymore- you are Natsu Anderson!”

The Anderson’s were the fifth family to foster the brothers and yet Natsu had gotten into enough fights that the family was beginning to reconsider. As of now they’re talking with the orphanages headmaster Makarov, and it wasn’t looking good for Natsu and Zeref.

“I won’t let them take my name! I am Natsu Dragneel and I belong to me!” Tears of frustration begin to stream down his face as he attacks Zeref in a rage. The constant abuse, adults trying to take his identity, everyone expecting him to be someone he wasn’t, it was all too much.

Dragneel was the only link Natsu had to Igneel, couldn’t Zeref see that? Did he even care? The scarf he wore from his neck was from mother, it was her last gift. He refused to let them go, Natsu wouldn’t let people take his identity away from him.

In a violent rampage the two wrestle and tear at each other. Zeref clawing Natsu’s face and kicking him in the gut while Natsu punches and rams Zeref against the floor. Gaining the upper hand Zeref tears Natsu’s scarf off of him.

“I’ll shred it.”

The pinkette freezes, his brother wouldn’t really do this would he?

Standing up Zeref grins at his brother. “You know something Natsu? Maybe this is best.” Before Natsu can even react Zeref shreds the scarf in half.

“Stop! Zeref please!” Desperation builds in him as his mother’s final gift is torn apart.  
“Beg all you want you brat! This is for all the foster homes you put us through!” A second tear appears in the scarf. “All of the trouble you’ve caused!” A third tear. “The grief you inflict on everyone!”

By this time Natsu is on his knees begging and weeping for Zeref to stop as his scarf is torn to pieces. But his brother is to angry to listen and continues his attack.

“Zeref that’s enough!”

The sudden outburst startles the both of them enough for Natsu to take what remained of his scarf from Zeref. A blonde girl, no more then 16, storms into the room. Natsu had seen her around but never actually new her, only Zeref interacted with the girl and Natsu didn’t want to get close to any of his brother’s friends.

“Natsu is no threat to you! You have no right to treat him this way!”

By the way she raised her voice, other orphans were beginning to peer into the room. Natsu doesn’t seem to notice though as he holds the remnants of his scarf close to his chest and cries.

“What would you know!? You’re not even an orphan! Just a wretch whose own father abandoned her!”

Not backing down the blonde gets up in Zeref’s face looking ready to kill.

“You want to fight you piece of shit!?”

“Break it up! Break it up!” Makarov forces himself into the room and every orphan scatters leaving the blonde, brothers, and headmaster alone. Quickly surveying the situation Makarov glares at the three of them.

“Zeref if you hurt your brother again I’m kicking you out, and Natsu stop being so dense that you refuse any help given. And you-” Makarov turns to the girl,“ If you see a fight, don’t join in just tell me!”

“Yes headmaster.” All three grumbled.

Makarov, seemingly unaffected by their grumbling, orders the brothers into his office. Just like always, their foster family abandoned them, and predictably Makarov wanted to settle things.

Zeref glares at the girl and then looks at Natsu in disgust. “You’re such a waste of time.” He says as he follows the headmaster out. Natsu gathers the pieces of his scarf and begins to leave the room but stops to thank the girl.

“You didn’t have to help you know.”

“I’m tired of Zeref’s behavior,” she scoffs, “what a loser. He even brags about beating you. I’m sick of hearing it.”

“Oh…well, thanks I guess.”

She gives a look of sympathy.

“I’m pretty good at sewing you know. Is it okay if I fix your scarf for you?”

At this Natsu brightens up, was she really willing to do this for him?

“I have no way to repay you.”

“It’s okay,” She smiles, “I’ve been wanting to have a friend. Could we hang out sometime?”

His heart skips a beat and Natsu willingly gives her what’s left of his scarf.  
“Sure! But I don’t even know your name.”

“NATSU GET OVER HERE NOW!” Makarov yells.

“Go go go,” She begins pushing him out of the doorway, “You shouldn’t keep him waiting. I’ll give you the scarf tomorrow at this same place okay?”

“O-okay!”

For the first time since his parent’s death, Natsu’s life might actually be changing for the better.


	6. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone out there in this crazy world of ours requested me to do a story on the word Train. I cannot find that request but whoever you are I hope you see this and say Hey! I requested this! And I’d be like “Cool!” And dedicate it to you. : D  
> All rights belong to Hiro Mashima etc.

Natsu coughs as a huge plume of smoke erupts from the furnace and into his face. Sweat glistens on his tan skin as he shovels more coal into the furnace. Natsu Dragneel worked on the train and sometimes even the tracks. He was a hard working man who was tasked with keeping the furnace going and having the train run. Hammering nails into the train tracks, setting off explosives, and shoveling coal into the furnace made him strong and dependable. If anyone needed help with their job, Natsu was the person to call.  
The one issue? He had a rough time with motion sickness, so long as he focused on the fire Natsu would turn out fine.

“That’s enough boy.” The conductor says, “No more coal for now.”

Right as Natsu looks away from the fire he nearly hurls, his vision swimming as he staggers to lean against the nearest thing for support. Motion sickness would surely be the death of him. With a sympathetic look the conductor tells Natsu where the nearest exit is and the young pinkette quickly gets into the side rails and hurls. Groaning, he sinks to the floor still clinging on the metal railing.

Why was he here you ask?

It was the only job to take him.

Natsu Dragneel had been convicted of involuntary manslaughter years ago when he was only 18. It wasn’t even his fault, his older brother wanted to die but was to afraid. So Zeref, Natsu’s brother and only friend, tricked Natsu into killing him. The trial went on for months and even after serving a cruel sentence, Natsu’s family wouldn’t take him back.

That was 4 years ago and there was no going back. No forgiveness, just betrayal. The only friends that mattered were the coworkers he worked with, his home was on a train or sometimes a run down shack near the tracks. Natsu Dragneel never really had a home to begin with.

“Hello friend, you look sick.”

The young man looks up with dreary eyes seeing a woman in a plain brown dress. He doesn’t look for long though before sickness takes over yet again. She grimaces and for a moment he’s sure she’ll scold him but instead the woman hands him a small bottle of medicine.

“My brother has motion sickness so I take this with me wherever we go.” She explains.  
Seeing that there was no reason not to take it Natsu swallows the medicine in one go. The bitter medicine was the worst thing he’d ever tasted but he was grateful to be released from sickness.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, do you work here?”

Now that he can get a good look at her Natsu can tell she’s somewhere in late teens to early twenties. She has a plain brown dress with a dirty white apron and blonde hair pulled in a braid. Even as dirty as she was, the woman had a light about her the likes he’d never seen.

“Who are you anyway?”

“Oh me? I-I’m Lucy.”

“Well thanks for the meds Luce, I’m Natsu.”

He smiles and she smiles back, it wasn’t every day Natsu ran into a kind stranger. Once Lucy asks to sit down next to him, he scoots over.

“So where are you heading Lucy?”

“I, I don’t know.”

Natsu makes a face, “You don’t know? Then why’d you board the train?”

“Well,” Lucy starts as she plays with her braid. “I’m sort of running away.” At this she laughs nervously, “I went onto the nearest train and just kept going.”

“A runaway huh? We get those every so often. Let me guess, you jumped onto the train, did you hide in the tender?”

“Um…what?”

“It’s the large cart full of coal. The ones at the end of the train?”

“Oh okay, yes I did.” Lucy looks a bit worried, “Do I look like I have? I don’t smell bad do I?”

At this Natsu can’t help but laugh. “You’re so weird,you’re running away but are still concerned about your looks?” He chuckled.

“Well what about you?” She huffs, “You are covered in ash and soot!”

As if to emphasize this she runs her left hand through his hair causing ashes to rain down. Natsu blushes furiously and swats her hand away.

“I work here!” He defends, “I’m always covered in ash!”

Lucy merely laughs and a moment of silence follows. Even though she had done something illegal, he was glad to have met her. It was a shame he’d never see her again, Lucy would just keep running and he would stay trapped on a train. If only he could keep this new friend of his.

“You know,” Lucy breaks the silence, “I had a letter from my friend. She sympathized and said I should go to Fairy Tail.”

“Fairy Tail?”

“It’s a place for new beginnings. People who’ve served their time in prison are welcome to go, it houses anyone who is scared or abused, gives jobs to those who are broke or homeless, it literally is a Fairy Tail.”

“What makes you say that?” Natsu inquires but she only sighs.

“No one ever helped me and the ones I turned to abandoned me. Should I really trust this place at all? I mean, is it really safe? What if I get caught and forced back home?”

“So…um, what’s the worst crime?” He asks quite shyly, feeling just as nervous as Lucy.

“You mean who do they take in?”

“Yeah that.”

“1st degree murder I think.”

“So….what about, murder by accident?”

“Oh that? If it was an accident so I don’t see how that’d count as murder.”

Silence.

“Natsu…do you want to come with me?” Lucy chooses her words carefully, getting the feeling that he may want a second chance as well.

Natsu jumps a little at the question. Of course he wants to, he’s been looking for a second chance at life. But he just became friends with Lucy, what if she found out about him and just leaves like everyone else? But then again, Lucy had her own secrets. No one runs away from a loving home, something must have pushed her past her limits.

“No! Why would I want that? I just want you to be safe is all.” He quickly recovers, “A pretty gal like you alone on the streets? No way.”

She smiles at him, “Well then, let’s go together.”

Seeing her so happy makes him blush, Lucy was undeniably the prettiest girl he’s ever laid eyes on. Quickly pushing this weird emotion aside he scoffs at Lucy and teases.

“I should worn you, I charge on the hour.”

“Do you now?” A playful grin rests on her face.

“Uh-huh that’d be a kiss once every hour.”

Natsu expected her to shove him away and storm off but to his surprise she grabs him and plants a kiss on his forehead. Entirely stunned Lucy laughs at his reaction and Natsu blushes so hard his ears are red.

“What was that!?”

“A kiss, you wanted a kiss every hour right?”

“Hahaha let’s-let’s put that aside for now. How about we just stick together instead?”

“Alright. It’s a pleasure to meet you Natsu Dragneel.”

His heart is beating so hard his chest hurts. Never in his life has anyone kissed him and he was only teasing her. Lucy was a wildcard, Natsu would have to be careful with her. But at the same time there was something else, a feeling. Some strange emotion had begun to arise and he found himself wanting to be with her longer.

He shrugs it off though, Lucy was a new friend so he must be attracted to that. Either way, they were going to Fairy Tail together so it looked like he had plenty of time to figure it out.

He was happy wasn’t he? Was there something else though? Some strange…

Attraction?


	7. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello requested by @meliscleff  
> I hope you like this! I worked hard on it, this is when they officially openly meet. Their first public hello if you will : )  
> All rights to Hiro Mashima

My dearest King,

My daughter Lucille is pleased to marry your son Natsu. All should go well with the wedding as planned and of course with our newfound alliance you shall have plenty of our share in goods, However, I have heard terrible rumors of your son sneaking out late at night to meet a cloaked stranger. I do hope this problem is resolved as I cannot bear to think of ruining this arranged marriage. My daughter is betrothed to your prince and, needless to say, he should be happy with her. You must fix this at once for I fear this will decorate him as a rebellious child not fit to wed my beloved Lucille.

Forever Watching,

Her Majesty Layla Heartfilia

—  
“Ugh my mother is the worst.” Lucy says as she sits with Natsu, she was in her usual peasant dress with a long black cloak that hid her features. It was the best and only way for her to break free from her castle and meet with her childhood friend. Natsu and Lucy frequently snuck out at midnight and met in the dark woods separating her castle from his, the forest stretched for miles and they found themselves perfectly alone.

“What did she do?” The prince asks as he leans back a little on their make shift bench. The bench was just fallen trees that the two had put against each other so they had somewhere to sit.

“She has me betrothed to this prince from God-knows-where. What ever happened to true love? To finding that one person who means the world to you? It really is just for the money as well, you see our kingdom needs gold and this other kingdom needs ships so an arranged marriage will cement the alliance.”

Natsu frowns, contemplating what he’s been told. Lucy was his everything, she was the only one he genuinely cared for. In fact, he was willing to risk himself by sneaking out every night. The young prince lets out a sigh, of course she was betrothed. She was beautiful, intelligent, and kind; any man lucky enough to meet her would ask for her hand. His childhood friend, his morning star, Lucy Heartfilia.

“My father is up to something as well.” He remarks, looking up to the stars. Natsu loved watching them with her, to hear Lucy tell him the stories of each zodiac and point out the constellations. It had become his favorite past time but it looks as though fate has taken that from him as well. “Of course, he tells me nothing so I have no idea. I hate that he always keeps me in the dark, and he never explains anything until last minute.”

Lucy just sighs defeatedly, “Looks like both our parents are flawed.”

“Yeah.”

There’s a moment of silence as the two friends contemplate their fate. It just wasn’t fair, why couldn’t they be together? Why did they have to be torn apart?

“You know, even the stars that appear close to each other are far apart.” Lucy speaks softly, “And yet they shine so brightly that the light covers the distance.”

Natsu pulls her into a side hug, letting her lean against him.

“I love you Lucy. I don’t care who you’re married to, I still love you.”

“Then let’s run away.” She suddenly asks. “You and me, far away from both our parents.”

“You can’t really mean that? We have friends Lucy, family even if they are a little messed up.”

“I hate my life: the dresses and jewels, the men with their sinister intentions. No life of my own, everything planned from the moment I was born.”

He closes his eyes, Natsu hated when she spoke like this. He knew how desperately she wanted to runaway and honestly he did to. Both yearned for the chance to take their future into their own hands. But was running away really the only exit?

“I’ve always felt free when I’m with you. But once I’m married I won’t see you again.”  
“D-don’t say that. We can still see each other.”

“It’s not the same!”, Lucy abruptly shoves him away and glares at him with tear stained eyes, “I love you Natsu! I don’t want to be married off to some freak! I won’t! I refuse!”

That decided it, they can’t let this marriage happen.

“Then let’s run away.” He was tired of this, Natsu wanted to be with Lucy openly not in secret. “Tomorrow night we’ll meet up here and go.”

He still wanted to say goodbye, even if Igneel was unfair in all accounts he was still Natsu’s father. Lucy nods, more confident then ever. “Let’s do this.”

What neither of them realized was that waiting for tomorrow was their greatest mistake.

—

“Father what are you doing!?”

Natsu slams against the prison door, rage filling his heart as tears spill out. The frustration and sorrow that he wouldn’t see Lucy tonight was to much.

“This is for your own good son. I need you to form an alliance and I can’t have you sneaking out.”

“Y-you don’t mean-”

“You are to be married in five days,” Igneel says matter-of-factly, “And until then you will be kept here.”

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS!”

Lucy, he had to get to Lucy.

“It’s for the best Natsu, I’m doing this to better our kingdom.”

“No…I won’t do it.”

Igneel just frowns in disappointment, his son was always rebelling against him. “You can and you will.”

With that his majesty leaves, shutting the door and leaving Natsu in the dark.

“I hate you….I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.” Natsu repeats over and over again.  
Lucy….I’m so sorry.

—–

It was the fifth day and a very grim Natsu was being dressed to see his ‘beloved’ wife. The suit was to tight, the collar suffocating, the badges jabbing him. He grits his teeth, clenching his fists.

“Just hurry up!” He barks at the servants causing them to scurry around like rats.  
Once ready Natsu was lead out to the throne room, a soldier on either side to keep him from running away. His father was speaking casually to a woman and her daughter. The woman smiles when Natsu arrives and the young girl stays very still. She was in a grand wedding dress with a veil covering her face. He had no idea who she was or what she looked like but Natsu hated her anyway.

Lucy, I belong with Lucy.

“Don’t be shy son. Come here and greet your wife.”

“Thank you for coming.” Natsu is now standing in front of his 'wife’ who seems to be in the same discomfort he’s in.

“Don’t you want to see her?” Igneel suggests patting Natsu’s back in a silent command.  
The young prince glares at his father before turning back to the princess to remove her veil. The moment their eyes meet Natsu smiles. The one and only Lucy Heartfilia stood before him, smiling just as brightly as he was.

“Hello.”


	8. Living Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> END has successfully taken over Natsu and has claimed Lucy as his own. Of course she has no idea that he’s END and still thinks this is Natsu. Can Natsu save her? Or will she be END’s forever?
> 
> I am actually considering making this into a series. Tell me what you think! What do you guys think of this becoming a story and not a one-shot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights to Hiro Mashima

END watched as Lucy began to toss and turn in bed. Her soft whimpers and silent pleas meant that it was another nightmare. He mentally cursed himself knowing full well what she dreamt this night. He may have taken control of Natsu’s body, but Natsu still communicated through dreams. It would be useless to try to wake her as the dragon slayer would hold onto Lucy for dear life, making it hard for END to take her back. This irritating emotion the boy had, this disgusting love Natsu felt for Lucy, always seemed to help him reach out to her. END scowls as she gently pushes against his chest in a effort to get away even though she’s still asleep. Just what was Natsu telling her?

Lucy began thrashing in bed, her mind showing her what she didn’t want to see. The dream was the same: she found herself surrounded by darkness, a dim light flickering in front of her. Following that light she comes across a massive door and just as Lucy peers in she can make out a figure chained to the wall.

Natsu.

He was bloody and beaten, whoever hurt him used Natsu’s scarf as a blindfold. Lucy gently removes the blind fold and he looks up at her with tear filled eyes.

“Lucy.”

That one word tugged at her heart and his sorrow soon became desperation.

“Lucy you have to get away from him!” His hoarse voice increasing her concern. “He isn’t me!”

"Natsu what’s happened to you? Who did this?” At this he begins to cry, a side of him she hadn’t seen before.

“Please,” he begs, tears streaming down his face. “Get away from him. Get away from me.”

She wakes up with a jolt and END quickly pulls her back down against him. “Shhh my love, it was only a dream.”

He can feel her shaking, her heartbeat pounding in her chest. The demon strokes her hair and murmurs sweet nothings to his pet. Natsu may love her but END was to full of lust to see her as anything more then property. Of course he had to keep the act going, if he acted like himself she may try to run away from him.

“Natsu-I…the dream-” He silences her with a kiss, sharing gentle kisses and promises he’ll never keep. Lucy resists at first but gradually gives in, letting him comfort her with sex. It was his favorite way of interrupting her, not to mention hearing the weak threats from Natsu. But she was so willing to give consent that who was he to deny her? END made a mental note to worsen the torture, he needed Natsu alive but that didn’t mean Natsu had to be healthy. It didn’t matter how many times they made love, he could feel her slipping away from him. This was all Natsu’s fault, Lucy was gradually piecing the puzzle together and then the act was up. END would lose his hold on her and face Fairy Tail’s wrath. He was still confident that he could floor that damn guild but it didn’t matter if Lucy hated him.

_It doesn’t matter what you do to me. I will save Lucy._

The demon scoffs at the boy’s threat.

_I'd like to see you try._


	9. Stolen Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is a Security Guard and Lucy is a Thief must I say more?

It was late at night at Magnolia's art museum as Natsu patrolled the area. He was in charge of the jewelry section and was prized as a excellent security guard. A young man at 21 with a future in guarding jewelry was depressing as it was, but being trapped in minimum wage only made it worse. He was dying to go on an adventure and run away from his dull and dreary life. But adventures were expensive and he was waist deep in student loans. For the longest time Dragneel believed his life would never change, that is, until she showed up.

"Hey handsome, I was gonna keep this for myself but I think it suits you better."

Natsu turned in surprise to see a woman wearing black everything standing in front of him. She had a bag full of jewels and a pin of a ruby encrusted dragon that the thief was currently attaching to his jacket.

"How the hell did you-!?" The guard whips around to see five jewelry displays empty, the woman giggling at his reaction. She grabs hold of his chin and forces him to look back at her, smiling as she does so.

"I'm only talking to you, the security guard, because I have a plan to get out of here. But I think I kinda like you a bit more then the other guards, dragon boy."

Blushing at the nickname Natsu quickly composes himself and instead of saying what he should say Natsu blurts out:

"Are you an idiot!? What thief walks up to a security guard and expects to walk free?"

"A sexy security guard you mean.", she winks,"I think you're worth the risk don't you?"

"Y-you can't use charm on an officer," he voices in a harsh whisper, not wanting to be heard. "I could charge you with harassment."

The little minx puts her hands on his chest, slowly feeling up to his neck before pulling him down ever so slightly. "Will you?", she asks just before giving him a soft, tender kiss on his lips. "Because I think you won't."

He can't believe what's happening, did he really let her do that? Natsu felt strange: he was tingly all over and suddenly hot, his heart pounding in his chest. Grey, a fellow guard, calls out to him from another hall and Natsu can hear Grey's footsteps coming down the hall.

"It's Lucy by the way." She says before slinking back into the darkness.

Natsu quickly puts the pin in his pocket before being blinded by Grey's flashlight.

"Dammit Grey, shine that thing somewhere else!"

"I heard voices, are you...wait, seriously Natsu? That's disgusting!"

"What? What's disgusting?"

"Don't masturbate here you moron! God I knew you were an idiot but this is low even for you."

Natsu looks down and blushes all shades of red. "It-its not what you think-"

"Just make it quick. I'm out of here!"

Grey, thoroughly disgusted, quickly exits the hall leaving Natsu flustered and embarrassed. Did she really have that much of an affect on him?

"Holy shit I might not leave because of you." Lucy whispers from the darkness.

"You're still here?"

"Oh what you think I'd leave? There's a well sculpted man just begging to be stolen."

"Stop. It's uncomfortable and wrong, you are a thief and I am an officer. Now give the jewelry back and I'll let you go."

Lucy frowns, crosses her arms, and huffs in disappointment. "You're no fun."

He had to admit she was pretty adorable like that.

"See you tomorrow?"

The words came without thinking and even Lucy was surprised. The thief smiles though and digs into her purse before tossing him a emerald bracelet.

"Now that I think about it, that bracelet brings out your eyes." Lucy smirks, "See you later dragon boy."

"It's Natsu."

"Natsu..." she sounds out the name as if to memorize it before permanently disappearing into the darkness.

For the next two weeks art periodically disappeared from the museum and Natsu found himself helping. No one could pin a suspect because Natsu got rid of the evidence, they only knew that easily carried items like jade jars or diamond necklaces were being stolen. He knew it was dangerous, it was wrong in every sense of the word, but he loved it. Lucy became his adventure, a mystery he just had to solve, and the attention was a welcome bonus. In just two weeks they had already become friends although Lucy preferred being lovers. She could tell he wasn't ready though, so instead she flirted with him constantly. He really was a find though, and not one she'd ever get let go of.  
Natsu was bright and cheerful, a handsome man with a lust for danger. He was exactly like her and she loved it.

But their friendship was threatened when Grey caught her in the act of stealing. Lucy drops the mini sculpture and runs for it, Grey closing in. He was faster then her and even Lucy newGrey would catch her. Turning a corner Grey follows and grabs her wrist only for a loud bam to ring out.

"Natsu!"

Dragneel had struck Grey with his baton and the officer fell to the ground. Natsu grabs Lucy's hand without hesitation and runs with her through the museum.

"Come with me Luce!"

"W-what do you mean you want me to come with you!?"

He looks back briefly, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

"You and I are getting out of here! No more grim future, just the two of us forever!"

She blushes at his words, flirting was one thing but affection caught her off guard.

"A-alright! I'm all yours!" She voices confidently.

He grins at this, she was blushing and he knew it.


	10. Of Wizards and Witches Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeref and Lucy are two of the most skilled mages at Magnolia High with Zeref and his darkness and Lucy and her light. But when finals come up will Zeref go to far? It got dark fast I'm really surprised by myself. 
> 
> Horror, Evidence of Torture, Nalu, Hurt/comfort, love, healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CONTAINS DARK THEMES AND ISN'T FOR THE FAINT OF HEART

Of Wizards and Witches Part 1

It was late at night as thick green smoke billowed out of the cauldron, filling the air as a young witch tosses in a dead lizard. Holding a book in one hand and a second dead lizard in the other Lucy reads the instructions carefully. "After mixing the herbs into the cauldron toss two dead lizards, one rat's skull, the fangs of a vampire, and the heart of a werewolf. Then stir until the the potion turns blue and....."

" _LUCY!" ,_ Zeref, her childhood friend, bursts into her den simultaneously knocking over jars of dried fauna and ultimately ruining her concentration. She looks up at him, livid at his sudden intrusion and the green potion boils into a ugly brown. "I did it! I finally-"

 _Smack._ Lucy strikes him with all her might, tonight was the night she was supposed to master this damn potion and Zeref screwed it up.

"Do you realize how long it took me to get those ingredients!?"

"Yes but-"

"Months Zeref! Months!"

"I'll get you all the ingredients you need! Just listen to me!" He pleaded, clamping his hands together as if he were begging her. The younger witch glares angrily, huffing in disappointment and tucking a loose strand of gold hair behind her ear.

"You'd better, or I'll curse you to only eat snails for a week."

"I did it Lucy, I  _raised the dead."_

At his proclamation Lucy drops the lizard, a look of sheer terror on her face as her body freezes in place. To raise the dead was the worst thing a witch or wizard could do, it was punishable by death. Her lips perk at the ends, forcing a smile and she laughs mortified at what Zeref has done, her brown eyes searching his.

"This is a joke right? You're just sick right?"

Zeref frowns, clearly disappointed in Lucy's reaction. "I'm not lying and this is not a joke. Don't you want to see it?"

It? As in a animal? She furrows her eyebrows and purses her lips, out of all the disgusting things Zeref has done this had to be the worst. If she had to kill whatever "it" is to knock some sense into him then that's exactly what she'll do.

"You have five minutes." 

The dark wizards nods excitedly, taking his friend's hand and leading her to his house. She was silent the entire time, he noticed, her hair screened her face and he couldn't see her expression. When he reached the front door to his house she clenched her fists, bracing herself for what was about to come. The stench slammed into her the moment they walked in, the house reeked of earth and rot, the wood floor creaked and moaned under her feet. A tremor of fear shot down her spine as Lucy followed Zeref down to the basement, the stench only stronger.

"Sorry for the smell, I still need to clean the bucket."

Bucket? What bucket? Shaking her head to block out the thoughts Lucy takes a deep breath and with no emotion showing demands Zeref to show her his "project" at once. And that's when she met him: a man about her age with ashen skin and long dirty hair slumped against the back wall, his skeletal arms and ribs were a clear sign of emaciation and a bucket of human waste was in the corner of the basement. Although his lips had been sewn shut and the skin of his right shoulder carved off, the moment their eyes met Lucy knew exactly who he was.

"Oh my god."

"Isn't he great?" Zeref exclaims happily, forcing his project to look up at her. "It took me four months but I've finally pulled it off! Once I take it to the teacher I'll be sure to pass the final."

"Zeref...." Lucy takes a step back, slowly shaking her head, her eyes trained on the tortured man in front of her. "What have you done?"

"I don't understand why you're so upset, he's your friend isn't he? I brought Natsu back from the dead you should be proud-"

Bile rises in her throat making Lucy throw up before running out of the basement, her hand clamped around her mouth as it just kept coming. Natsu wasn't dead, he never died to begin with. The dragon boy disappeared four months ago and when Lucy cried to Zeref she was told Natsu wanted time alone. After three days of searching Lucy found a body so horribly mauled she couldn't recognize it and everyone assumed that it was Natsu.

This....this wasn't necromancy....this was torture. 

The young witch staggers to the nearest restroom and locks herself inside, not fighting it off any longer.

_"Nice flowers." Natsu said, eyeing the bouquet on her kitchen table._

_"Aren't they? Zeref gave them to me."_

_"Did he now?" Natsu furrows his eyebrows, not liking any of this one bit. That bouquet was his to give to her, Zeref should have never even known about it. Lucy giggled, clearly delighted in her friend's expression._

_"Are you jealous?" She teased, "Aren't you going to Prom though? Zeref said you were taking Lisanna."_

_She notices him stiffen and waves it off, interjecting before letting him talk. "We should do a double date! Zeref was so sweet when he asked me, I figured I could give him one dance you know?" She then rambled on about how her mother taught her to accept a friend if they ever asked her out but Natsu wasn't listening. He abruptly turns to leave, his anger permeating the air. "Where are you going?"_

_"To talk to my brother." Natsu says before taking one final look at her, "You should be careful Luce, Zeref isn't the perfect guy you think he is."_

All those months she spent clinging to Zeref, crying in his arms and welcoming his embrace. All the while-

"Lucy?" Zeref rapts against the door, the sudden realization that she is in danger sinks in as Lucy comes to terms with what is going on. She had to safe Natsu but she couldn't do that alone and there was no way Zeref would let her out after showing her  _that._

_Natsu what should I do?_

"Lucy open the door."

She turns on the sink and claims that she has to wash her hands when really Lucy begins to touch everything in the restroom, if she didn't make this at least people would find her fingerprints. Finally Zeref has had enough of this and angrily tells her to open the door. The young witch does as shes told and gives him an innocent smile.

"I'm sorry Zeref I guess the stench was to much for me."

Her corrupted friend smiles back at her, gingerly pushing her messy hair out of her face. "Did I scare you?" He asks calmly but there's an underlining something as if he suspects she knows. Lucy nods meakly and clings to him, crying against his shirt. She wasn't crying for herself though, she was crying for Natsu. Zeref encases her in his arms, his once warm embrace now foreign to her.

"I-I'm just so happy he's back. I was so worried." She sobs and now Zeref is running his fingers through her hair humming a pleasant tune.

"I'm glad you're happy." He says gently, "I did this for you Lucy, all of this is for you."

"..."

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you to." She almost whispers, shaking with fear. How was she supposed to save them both? How could she possibly stand a chance against Zeref? Lucy shuts her eyes, she was alone, who was she kidding? If she disappeared no one would notice. 

_When we're all alone, it might be to frightening to bear... but we're all right beside each other. We've got our friends close by! Now, there's nothing to fear! Because we're not alone!_

That's right, that's what Natsu said. He's probably more scared then she is. Mustering her courage she wraps her arms around Zeref and sends a sudden shock of light magic into the dark wizard's body. It wasn't strong enough to kill him, only paralyze him temporarily, but it bought her time. He was angrily shouting at her to come back as she bolted towards the basement, Lucy could hear him chanting something and came to realize he was trying to break the spell.

She had to hurry.

Natsu, or what's left of him, watches her quietly as she helps him out of his chains with the use of magic, pulls him off the floor, and leaves the basement just in time to see Zeref break free from her spell. A burst of black magic emits from Zeref as he screams her name, the blackness crawled along the walls and floors turning the wood to rot. She can feel the darkness eating away at her shoes, the beautiful leather turning into muck and sliding off her feet. Lucy lets out a scream as the darkness eats at the skin of her feet and Natsu purposefully rests his hand against the wall, using all of his strength to set fire to the now rotting house. The fire spreads rapidly through the darkness, scorching the house and illuminating the way to the front door. Hand in hand they run out of the house just in time to see it burst into flame, the already decrepit home giving into the fire as the rot ruins its foundation. The two watch as the building collapses into itself, the fire crackling and snapping sending sparks into the night sky. Lucy tries to get Natsu to come with her but he stays still, just watching the house burn.

Maybe he needed to know Zeref was dead, maybe he wanted closure or was in a daze, regardless the nearly naked man stood outside watching the home not submitting to Lucy's pleas.


	11. Love Defined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idea from rizzy09 on tumblr! all rights to Hiro Mashima
> 
> Nalu Fanfic where being a mate to someone isn’t actually the greatest thing in the world.

Love

Love was meant to be unchained, wild and free. It was supposed to be unconditional and all consuming; passionate with a splash of innocence, the greatest adventure one could take. And yet, it wasn't. In a way, love has never existed. The concept of being mates to someone, to be owned by the dominant and be kept submissive could hardly be seen as love at all. But that was life in Fiore: arranged-marriages, child weddings, and the power play between the sexes. You see the moment you met someone with the same mark, even if they were 20 years older, you would be forced to marry them. The rich would often take advantage of this by having a elderly man tattoo a "mark" that matched a young maiden's so they could strengthen their ties. In this world, you had to marry your mate regardless their behavior or age, and if you ever objected you would be publicly shunned and isolated from everyone until you gave in.

That must be why Fairy Tail is not only controversial but on the verge of criminal. Based in the farthest reaches of Fiore, the guild gives sanctuary to the runaways who refuse to be mated to a stranger. Members cover their mark with wrappings and tattoo the guild's emblem somewhere on their person. It is a symbol of freedom from the oppression of being a mate. The only consequence was that once a member, you could never go home as it would be to dangerous. It was indeed a small price to pay for freedom.

Natu's mark is on his left arm so he often wears a long coat that covered the arm completely but exposed his right arm, the Fairy Tail emblem showing clearly just below his right shoulder. As popular as he was for all the destruction he "accidentally" caused Natsu's actual role was to tattoo the emblem on others. He would deliberately go into the worst areas and find people who wanted to get help, and he helped them. According to rumors, he used to be the son of a well respected politician but like most wasn't allowed to choose his future. So Natsu rebelled and ran away, he dyed his hair pink and got into tattooing. It was meant to be a rebellious act to get back at his parents but Fairy Tail found him and convinced him to help people instead of simply living to spite his parents.

It turns out, Natsu loved saving people. He found a purpose and a future of his own making through Fairy Tail and went from a angsty teen with a attitude problem to a daring young man who was loyal to his friends and only partially chaotic. So with his blue cat snuggled in his scarf, because why dye your hair when you could also dye your cats fur, he makes his way through Magnolia. 

This was different though, as he was only here to buy ink and wasn't particularly looking to help someone. 

Natsu finds his favorite ink store and steps in, going to the far right corner of the store he begins analyzing the vast array of inks trying to judge which shade of red was best for the dragon tattoo he'd been dreaming about making. The sketch was drawn out he just needed the red ink to go with it. Reaching up for a fiery red one he fails to notice the other hand reaching for that same bottle. It retreats immediately and with a shy apology the stranger next to him backs off.

She was a curious thing, fidgeting a little in place and toying with a strand of her gold hair. She had long pigtails held up by blue bows and went a good two inches past her shoulders, side swept bangs partially draped over her face and failed to hide her honey brown eyes. Finding her to be beautiful Natsu gets the bottle and hands it to her instead, he can always find that shade of red later.

"Here ya go." 

"Thanks..." Pure white hands take the bottle from him and Natsu can't help but notice that for someone buying ink this girl has no tattoos at all.

"So ya like tattoos huh? Are you a beginner?"

"Something like that." Was her only response as she points to her bandaged left arm. “I’m finally gonna cover this up.”

“It’s your mark right?”

“W-what I mean no, why-why would you-“

He chuckles a little, this girl was showing all the signs of a person trying to hide their mark. She was nervous and fumbled over her words, played her mark off as an injury, and was currently glancing at the stores entrance probably to make her escape.

“Can I see it?”

At this she clasps a hand over her bandage and looks mildly offended. “Isn’t that a little personal? I don’t even know your name.”

A weak argument, but the adorable girl looked nervous so he turned his attention back to the shelves of ink bottles and crosses his arms. Approaching with caution, she stands next to him to see what’s so interesting. Reaching up, Natsu finds a soft pink shade of ink and hands it to her much to the girls surprise.

“This will look much better against your skin. Anyways, good luck with hiding your mark.”

Flustered and a little upset she stalks after him as he makes his way to the stores entrance. “Now wait, aren’t you going to tell me your name?”

He looks back at her, a inkling of mischief in his eyes as a smile crept along his face. That’s when she saw the Fairy Tail guild mark on his shoulder but surprisingly she didn’t take a step back. 

“You really wanna know?”

She nods in response.

“It’s Natsu, I’m Fairy Tails tattoo artist. If you want I could tattoo over-“

“Yes.” The response was immediate as if she’d longed for a chance like this and he couldn’t deny he was curious about her so he took her back to the cashier, bought the ink, and led her outside. 

“You know I never caught your name.”

“It’s Lucy.”

-/-/-/-

 Lucy was brimming with curiosity, taking in her new surroundings as Natsu led her by the hand through the guild. The air smelt of cigarette smoke and beer, the light atmosphere lingered with loud voices and cheers accompanied by fierce arguments. Her pink haired friend took her through a door next to the bar that she could've sworn would lead them to the kitchen, but instead found herself in a small tattoo parlor and was ushered to the seat in the center of the room. 

"Can I see your mark?"

"Oh-um sure." Lucy gingerly peels the bandage off revealing the dragon like mark on her left arm, for a moment Natsu thinks nothing of it until he actually studies it and finds that it is exactly like his own mark in the exact same location. A shiver runs down his spine and for a moment he cannot help but be a little upset, the whole point of running away and joining the guild was so that he would never find his mate. And yet, here she was: a shy, beautiful young woman who had the courage to cover her own mark. If he hung out with her, would he come to love her? Now that they've met would either of them leave each other? Would they be forced by fate to stay together? The blonde shifts nervously in her seat, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze and quietly asks if the guild mark would cover it. Snapping out of his trance, Natsu reassures her it will and sets off to get his equipemente ready.

"So Luce, why do ya need the mark hidden?" He asks while getting the ink ready, he wouldn't say it, but the lad was curious how the soft pink would turn out on her virgin skin.

"It's my father Jude. He wants me to marry my uncle so...yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be, I heard about you and this girl I met at the library-her names Levy I think?-she said you could help."

At this he stops before piercing her skin and looks at her. This was the first time someone has come to him, usually he was the one to save people.

"You were looking for me?"

She nods shyly, and a soft blush spreads across her cheeks. "I heard that Fairy Tail was like a never ending adventure, and being trapped at home with a madman for a father, I just jumped at the chance. I figured if I found you, maybe I could finally escape it all you know?"

"Brave girl...hey lets tattoo the mark elsewhere."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, your mark is to agitated, maybe on your hand." Natsu wasn't lying, her mark really was agitated, but he also didn't want to cover her mark. In a way, Natsu really wanted to see what Lucy was like. She sounded similar to him, rebelling against her parents and taking life into her own hands, sure she was shy but there was a certain amount of bravery that if cultivated could really turn into something grand. 

It takes her a while but she finally concedes and allows him to tattoo the guild mark on her hand, watching intently as he does so. Natsu fascinated her, a pink haired boy with a million dollar smile and tattoos that went all the way up his arms. At first glance he'd probably be seen as a bad guy, but with his dorky and charismatic character Natsu seemed to be the exact opposite. She couldn't deny that she was drawn to this man somehow, and made a mental note to hang out with him again.

"Hey, not to distract you but could you show me around Fairy Tail?" 

"Sure thing," Natsu smiles as he finishes the mark, loving how perfect the pink appeared to be on her hand, "Better yet, I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

Taking a wipe and gingerly wiping the mark on her hand, he gives her smile.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy."


	12. Her Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A palace raid leads to a steamy night. all rights to Hiro Mashima  
> This contains smut and is nsfw!  
> Nalu of course  
> Dedicated to piglets14 a tumblr friend!

Her Protector  
  
He held her in his arms, letting the princess nestle herself against him. She clung to him for dear life and whimpered at the sound of revolutionaries just outside the palace. What led to them running through the palace for a secret exit, ended up with them in a dim corner of the palace library. It was a waiting game, so far, the rioters hadn’t breached the walls, but they were throwing rocks through windows and trying to struggle their way into any opening.   
  
Natsu strokes her hair, trying to level his breathing to calm hers. Cold tears dotted her eyelashes before streaming down her cheeks. It was an angry cry, one in which no words could describe her resentment.  
  
“I hate my father.” She whispers against his chest. “What did he do this time- “  
  
“Shhh, Luce you have to be quiet.”  
  
“This is the second time- “  
  
“Lucy.” Natsu whispers harshly to her, understanding her frustration but not wanting her to get killed. “Quiet.”  
  
A crash resounds through palace and the revolutionaries become louder. The hair on the back of his neck stand on end, it was only a matter of time before one of them found the library. Lucy sucks in a breath and looks up to her Knight, her eyes had held a mixture of anger and fear, the unspoken question evident in her eyes. Carefully, Natsu lets her go and stands up, unsheathing his sword before making his way to the libraries only entrance. Lucy follows part way, choosing to stay hidden behind a book shelf. Arching his arms to the side of his head he holds his sword up high and waits, Natsu’s body tense with anticipation. For a moment he could hear only his own breathing until finally the old wooden doors creaked open and he swung his sword with all his might. Cleaving the revolutionist’s head from his neck.   
  
The princess must clamp her mouth shut to keep herself from screaming as her knight drags the body inside and closes the doors. Natsu immediately sheathes his sword between the two door handles and commands Lucy to come over to him.  
  
“You have to change clothes.”  
  
“What!?”  
  
“Luce there’s no time! Change clothes with the body now!”  
  
Her shock at his command was wasting time and without thinking the young man takes her crown of her head and starts stripping her of all her jewelry. He cups his hands around her arm before sliding off the armbands and elaborately designed bracelets, letting the metal hit the floor as her knight then removes her crown.  
  
“You have to do this milady, or you’ll die. This is our one chance of escaping.”

She nods and undoes her hair, her nimble fingers making quick work of her braid, during this time Natsu begins hurriedly undressing her, the fabric sliding off her voluptuous body. It’s when he reaches her undertunic that the princess places her hand on his.

“Stop.” It is but a whisper, a soft blush spreading across her face as her deep brown eyes flicker from him to the floor. Lucy crosses her arms over her chest, feeling naked under his gaze, her golden hair cascading down her shoulders.

A sudden wave of heat washes over him, the prickling sensation making him shiver. Natsu mumbles an apology and stops but can’t help to marvel at her beauty: smooth skin, a body untouched by man, gold silken hair, deep brown eyes, and oh god that soft pink blush resting on her cheeks. A rush of blood shoots down to his penis as Natsu’s mind rushes with images of her naked body, thinking only of what she looks like under the thin white fabric. It was only the angry shouts and banging on the library doors that snaps him out of it.

Lucy watches him in silence as her knight strips his victim naked before giving her the clothing. His intense gaze on her body makes her shiver as his eyes rake over her body almost expecting her to undress. The princess turns her back to him, shakily demanding him to look the other way before she finally takes off her undertunic. Lucy hurriedly puts on the bloodied shirt first, blushing profusely as her nipples harden at the thought of Natsu watching her. The princess had never felt this way before, her whole body hot with anticipation as she began to view him in a different way. Lucy puts on the pants next, noticing how large they were and with the lack of a belt she makes sure to clutch them in one fist.

“I need you to stay behind me at all times, understand?”

“Yes.”

Natsu takes hold of her hand and pauses before opening the door. Blood and guts soon ensue as revolutionaries try to kill them both only to be met by Natsu’s steel blade. He looks so alive in the way he cuts each one down, blood splattering on his face and chest. Lucy can only marvel at the way he fights so passionately and for a moment she wonders how passionate he would be with her. Watching Natsu fight always has an affect on her that she can’t describe. Even watching him exercise makes her suddenly hot. Was this how it felt to be attracted to someone?

Her knight in shining armor slices their way to freedom, finally getting her out of the palace. They run towards the stables nearby and Natsu lifts her onto the nearest horse. He swings up onto it commanding her to hold on before sending the horse into a gallop. Lucy snakes her arms around him, feeling his heart beat thrumming in his chest. Her best friend and protector was turning into something more, the princess closes her eyes and focuses on his heart. Would she ever earn it?

The two make their way to a small cottage that is located at the far end of the palace grounds, Natsu was never one to live in the palace so Lucy had a cottage built for him next to the forest, so he had plenty of hunting opportunities, the only thing Natsu was against was how far away he would be from his innocent princess. Natsu gets off first and helps her off the horse, ushering her into his cottage and closing the door behind them. After lighting a few lanterns, he begins to cover the windows, only to find Lucy standing right next to him looking up at him curiously.

“Are you okay?”

She nods and just as he covers the last window a delicate hand rests on his shoulder. “Natsu…. can I, try something?”

At this he turns around to face her, there was something different about Lucy, it was a look she got right before putting her thoughts into actions. “Alright?”

That was all she seemed to need as she cautiously cupped his face with her hands, Natsu freezes in place as his best friend leans in closer. Her soft lips brushing against his, the kiss was shy and gentle, a virgin trying something she had never done before. Natsu wraps his arms around her, trying hard not to give into his desire and ravish her there. He kisses her gingerly, doing his best not to scare her, licking her lips with his tongue she complies with Natsu’s silent demand and opens her mouth letting him explore hers. Lucy responds in kind, tasting him for the first time. The two break apart to breathe, hearts racing and faces flushed before kissing again, this time more demanding. Natsu bites her tongue, sucking on it with fervor and the princess moans in response. This overwhelming desire consuming them, infecting their thoughts and controlling their actions. Suddenly Lucy opens her eyes and pushes him away, earning a very confused look from her childhood friend.

“I…I’m sorry!”

Frightened and confused by her own actions, the virgin princess leaves him. Choosing to risk staying just outside the cottage, she sits against the building holding her knees to her chest, her heart beating harder then before. What was she doing? Was she ready for this? Did Natsu even like her that way?

“Luce, what happened?” A very concerned Natsu opens the door and goes to sit next to her, had he scared her? Lucy was a virgin after all, could it be he was going to fast?

“Are you disgusted with me?” She whispers, looking ahead and not facing him.

“No, are you disgusted with me?”

“No…”

At this Natsu places his hand on her head, petting her hair and leaning in to kiss her cheek causing that beautiful blush to appear once again.  “You’re scared, and that’s okay. If you don’t want to go further tonight, then I’ll leave you alone.”

“But that’s just it,” she looks at him now, confident with a dash of fear. “I do want it. I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

“Then kiss me.”

“What?”

“If you really want this, then show me Luce.”

“But….do you want this?”

He grins at her question and leans in, stopping before their lips touch. “Want to find out?”

Her desire begins to overtake her once again and she kisses Natsu, wanting to know his answer. Excitement fills Lucy’s veins as he leads her back inside having her sit on the bed before putting on a show for her. Peeling his shirt off and removing the rest, he keeps his eyes on her the whole time. She blushes at the site of his hard dick, never having seen one before. Natsu smirks, “Like what you see?”

The princess gulps, she really didn’t know what to do and only knew where his dick was supposed to go. Her friend turned lover moves in closer, pushing her fully onto the bed before crawling on top of her seizing her mouth with his. Her hands splay across his chest, feeling his body as Natsu moves one of his hands under her shirt, pushing it up and over her head. For a moment Natsu pauses to look at her, mesmerized by her beauty and innocence.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“I can’t help it Luce, you’re so beautiful.”

His body begins moving on its own, his hands palming and kneading her breasts making Lucy moan and writhe underneath him.

“You’re so…sensitive.” Natsu pinches her nipples as emphasis causing his princess to gasp. He wanted all of her: her body, her heart, her companionship. Everything that made Lucy who she was, Natsu leans down and takes a nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before biting down and sucking it red as one hand sneaks down her body and, pushing her pants down, he feels her clit.

“Na-Natsu!”

Her cries fell on deaf ears as he switched to her other nipple, this time grinding his cock against her cunt. The sensations overwhelm her, clawing his back she screams Natsu’s name, her whole-body arching against him as her orgasm hit. The young man marvels at the woman trapped underneath him, watching her hungrily as she rides her orgasm out, only to collapse back on the bed. Panting hard, her chest rising and falling.

“Lucy.” Natsu tenderly moves her hair away from her face, peering into those beautifully dazed eyes. The princess focuses on him, pleasure washing over her. “Lucy…” He kisses her tenderly this time, taking things slow and sweet. “I want to devour you.”

Even in her state of mind she understood and nodded, not realizing how quickly he’d seize the opportunity. Lucy cries out in surprise at the sudden intrusion, Natsu already having spread her legs open was eating her out. Kissing and nibbling on the inside of her thighs before lapping at her clit. His teeth scrape against her folds and she shivers, motivating Natsu to burrow his tongue into her vagina. Screams of pleasure fill the air as Lucy’s lover nibbles on her folds only to begin fingering her. Natsu watches her expressions intensely while pumping his finger in and out of her. She was a virgin after all and he wanted to be careful.

“Lucy, I’m putting in another one alright?”

The princess cannot even speak as he adds a second finger, scissoring and pumping repeatedly. Bringing her to the brink of coming again. Natsu laps up her sweet nectar, reveling in the taste of his lover. He couldn’t help it anymore, his cock ached to be in her and god was she dripping wet. Lucy’s eyes widen at the feeling of something much larger entering her causing waves of pleasure and pain to rake through her body.

“Oh, Natsu yes!”

“That’s it Luce, scream my name!”

Grabbing the sides of her stomach he begins ramming in and out of her, his dick fitting perfectly inside her body. Lucy writhed and cried his name, grabbing for him and begging for more. The moment Natsu saw blood trickle out of her he couldn’t help but ram into her. Milking his dick with her heavenly juices until releasing his seed into her magnificent body. Both cried out in pleasure only to collapse on the bed and hold each other close. Natsu grabs the sheet and covers them both, Lucy was positively glowing, exhausted and yet satisfied at the same time.

“I-I love you.” She breathes, panting against him. “I’ve loved you for a long time.”

Natsu nuzzles against her hair, breathing in the smell of sex and her shampoo.

“I love you so much more.”

The two stays there the rest of the night, staying in each other’s arms as hell is raised at the palace. Ignoring the consequences of their actions, knowing that no matter what the future holds they would overcome it together.

 


End file.
